Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160307200001/@comment-27225692-20160313061700
Yeah dude, that's the same kind of shit Kid Buu can perform as well, it's anything but conceptual stuff. "Your argument is a fallacy Just because she never used it on good people Doesn't mean it doesn't work on good people BECAUSE SHE'S A GOOD PERSON AND THUS HAS NO REASON TO USE IT ON GOOD PEOPLE." https://yourlogicalfallacyis.com/the-fallacy-fallacy "Did she attack her own team mates with it......... " Yeah, Goku tested some of his techniques on his teammates while training, right? OK, Sailor Moon =/= DBZ, but you guys still posted no proof of why would Goku be AFFECTED by Moon's soul hax when he proved he took zero damage from the Devilmite Beam. "This is NO REASON for why goku would be unaffected as it was not SPECIFIED OR SHOWNTO NOT WORK ON GOOD PEOPLE. there is no reason to belive that it doesn't affect good people. it's like this If it isn't spacificly stated OR SHOWN. to not work on a good person chances are it does work on them. " Again show scans Moon can soul hax people with pure hearts. "Adding onto that, Goku resisting the Devilmite Beam is possibly plot armor. Because why does it say he resisted it? No negative emotions? That's simply not true. Goku has been angry. Goku has been arrogant. Goku has even once or twice been happy to hurt his opponent. Goku does have negative emotions so the Devilmite Beam in theory should've worked on him shouldn't it?" I really doubt it's PIS. Because you see, not only did the Devil-Man use it TWICE on Goku, but also because no other soul raping attacks (from what I know) were used in DBZ, and since Goku was immune to the Devilmite Beam, then by DBZ standards Goku is immune to soul hax, and it was no longer showcased. And I asked for proof of why would Moon's soul hax attack work on Goku. "Also Harry Potter has the canon '''Power of Love '''protection so that's- again- a special case. Having a pure heart is not mentioned. Also refresh my memory- what in HP is specifically shown as soul-hax that Harry resisted? Avada Kadavra just kills you- nothing about the attack is stated to tamper with your soul. Dementors are all I can think of and those work really well on Harry." Avada Kedavra is like the Devilmite Beam --> an instant kill. It's most likely a soulraping attack. "Can anyone link the scan where Moon comes back from conceptual destruction? I'd just like to see it for myself." There are no concepts in Sailor Moon. It's like saying Beerus, Whis, Goku, etc. are concepts. Concepts include TOAA, Kami Tenchi, etc. Sailor Moon is just a stronger Kid Buu. Even if she was a concept, by that logic KAMI (Piccolo's half) from DBZ is also a conceptual being, and is only island level lol. "Sailor Moon is a concept, therefore she wins!" - lol i don't know what to say.